characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeo Kageyama
Shigeo Kageyama, nicknamed Mob, is the main protagonist of the web comic series Mob Psycho 100. Backstory Shigeo is an esper, a human being that possesses psychic abilities. As a child, Mob was frightened by his psychic powers due to the harm they could cause to others, and wished for someone that could teach him to use them properly. His wish was soon granted, and he gained a teacher in the form of Arataka Reigen, a man who claimed to be an esper as well and took Mob to work part-time at his exorcist business. However, Reigen was not actually an esper, and only took Mob to work with him so he could have someone to exorcise dangerous spirits. During his time working for Reigen, the exorcist instilled the philosophy that Mob's psychic powers didn't make him any better than other people. This philosophy has shaped Mob's perception of espers more than anything else, and makes it so he won't use his psychic powers to do anything he can't do without them, refusing to use them for anything besides self defense and exorcising spirits for Reigen. Powers & Abilities * 'Spiritual Awareness: '''As an esper, Mob can see the spirits of the deceased, and can sense the psychic energy of any spirit or esper in a twenty kilometer radius. * '''Telekinesis: '''Mob's most used power is his ability to move objects with his mind. Using this, Mob can levitate an entire building with ease, and tear apart objects on the molecular level. He's also used telekinesis to create force fields to block attacks, augment his own strength and speed, and achieve high-speed flight. * '''Exorcising: '''By touching a spirit, Mob can instantly exorcise it and send it back to the spiritual plane. * '''Psychic Energy Absorption: '''Mob can drain psychic energy from spirits, espers, and the environment to boost his own power. Using this also absorbs some of the target's emotions, letting Mob feel what they feel. However, he's only used this in his 100% and ???% forms. * '''Astral Projection: '''Separates Mob's soul from his body, letting him enter the minds and bodies of others. * '''Chlorokinesis: '''By imbuing some of his power into plants, Mob can make them grow and manipulate them to his will. * '''Psychic Energy Transference: '''Transfers some of Mob's energy to another person, making them stronger depending on how much energy he gives them. Alternate Forms * '''100% Mode: '''Due to his fear of hurting others with his powers, Mob has sealed the bulk of his energy behind several emotional locks. When Mob starts to feel intense amounts of one emotion, symbolized by a percent meter reaching 100%, the lock representing said emotion will "explode", releasing Mob's full power. This greatly enhances Mob's psychic powers, letting him levitate and compress multiple buildings at once, defeat high-level spirits with ease, lift hundreds of people and pin them to a ceiling, reconstruct buildings that were reduced to rubble, and easily overwhelm other espers. Depending on the emotion that exploded, Mob's personality in this form varies, with rage sending Mob into a state of tranquil fury, sadness causing Mob to uncontrollably cry, and gratitude letting Mob grant all of his powers to whoever he was grateful to. * '???% Mode: '''A special state that Mob enters when he gets knocked unconscious. It is seemingly a power that exists separately from Mob's spirit, since it survives when Mob's body is destroyed. When Mob is knocked unconscious, this mode takes control of his body, greatly enhancing his psychic powers to far past their normal limits. One attack in this state was enough to break Teruki's psychic shield, tear off his clothes, and smash him into a wall. He has enough power in this state to tear apart an entire school in seconds and send the debris into the sky. While in this form, Mob subconsciously absorbs psychic energy from everything around him, weakening any espers or spirits that are nearby and strengthening Mob further. Feats Strength *Threw off dozens of adults just by accessing his 100% form. *Killed a building sized snake with a single attack. *Has set up a large barrier around his house that is always active. *Crushed Terada between two trees. *Casually beat the shit out of Koyama. *Wrecked an army of psychic puppets. *Smashed Tsuchiya through four walls. *Beat Takeuchi in one shot. *With his telekinesis, threw Scar into a wall and makes a crater *Slammed an Esper into a concrete pillar which is enough to crater it *Lifted large amounts of concrete with his telekinetic powers *Lifted a bunch of weights with his telekinesis *Shoved a telekinetic into the ground *Cracked concrete through just walking on it *Pushed an Esper into the ground *Lifted a bunch of people into the air *Pushed Toichiro Suzuki through a few concrete walls *Lifted the top of a tower *Shook a building and lifted a camera *Completely blasted through Teru’s shields *Created a small tornado with his power *Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake. *Completely destroyed a perfect recreation of Seasoning City inside the head of Minori Asagiri (large city - island level) *(100%) Pinned hundreds of humans to a ceiling simultaneously. *(100%) Destroyed Dimple's arm and leg with a casual attack. *(100%) Eliminated the powerful spirit Dimple with little to no effort. *(100%) Re-created a high school building. *(100%) Plowed through several floors of a building. *(100%) One-shot dozens of evil spirits created by Keiji Mogami. *(100%) His spirit was able to make a crater bigger than multiple city blocks. *(100%) His punches were able to harm someone who can tank point-blank machine gun fire. *(100%) Ripped apart a skyscraper. *(100%) Created a large shield with debris. *(100%) Compressed dozens of buildings into a giant ball of death. *(100%) Absorbed an explosion caused by 100% Suzuki, which had the potential to destroy a large part of Seasoning City. *(100%) With his chlorokinesis, he made some broccoli seeds grow into a tree that covered a large part of Seasoning City. *(???%) Casually disintegrated Teruki's full-power barrier. *(???%) Destroyed an entire high school building. *(???%) Created a building sized hole in some clouds. Speed *Deflected a knife throw from Teruki. *Can keep up with Teruki, who can easily reach FTE speeds. *Put up a psychic shield fast enough to block a point-blank energy blast. *Can travel twenty kilometers in a short amount of time with his telekinesis. *Deflected a barrage of rocks fired at him like bullets. *Completely blitzed an esper *Avoided attacks from a bunch of Espers *Reacted to an Esper’s attacks *Blitzed a spirit *Avoided multiple blasts by Toichiro *Intercepted Toichiro’s attack *Lifted an Esper into the air fast enough to cause shock heating *Dodged a slash of psychic energy *Saved someone before they were attacked *Avoided multiple attacks by an esper who uses plants *Flew 20 Kilometers in mere seconds. *Absorbed a charged bomb from Toichiro & Shou. *(100%) Was able to react to natural lightning within a cloud, and absorbed the lightning, only to convert it into an attack of his own. Durability *Tanked being smashed through multiple walls by Teruki. *His barrier can tank hits from Teruki's necktie sword. *Survived being choked by Teruki. *Tanked getting smashed through a wall by Koyama. *Took a brutal beatdown from Koyama. *Took direct attacks from Tsuchiya, who enhances her muscles with Ki. *Survived blows from the physically enhanced Shibata. *Took hits from Serizawa, one of Claw's strongest members. *Tanked a blast from Toichiro - the leader of Claw *Can still lift a building even when struck down by a powerful esper *Struck by several pieces of the large debris *Took a strike to the head, but completely ignored it *Got thrown through a ball made up of skyscrapers and then the ball falls on top of him *Blasted by a series of large scale explosions *Tanked Toichiro’s psychic slashes attack *Got slammed into a glass window by Katsuya and his umbrella *Got struck dozens of times *Survived a beating by an Esper *Can shield himself from fire *Tanked a hit from Toichiro Suzaki which created a large crater around him *Tanked a punch from 20% Output Toichiro Suzuki which sent him flying through buildings *Tanked a bunch of hits from 50% Output Toichiro Suzaki *Took a brutal beatdown from Toichiro Suzuki, the second strongest esper in the world. *(100%) Tanked a point-blank Laser Beam from a full powered Dimple. *(100%) Tanked Koyama's Power Bomb. *(100%) Tanked a huge blast from an amalgamation of spirits. *(100%) Survived a blast that destroyed multiple buildings. *(100%) Tanked getting zapped by lightning. *(100%) Survived being smashed through dozens of buildings. (Pictured) *(100%) His barrier can withstand strikes from 80% Suzuki. *(100%) Was able to survive an explosion that was nearly as big as Seasoning City from the epicenter. Skill *Dismantled Dimple's LOL cult. *Easily defeated several Claw cadres. *Beat the everloving crap out of Koyama. (Pictured) *Has fought against illusion casters, espers with the ability to empower their bodies with ki, and many other varieties of espers. *Defeated Toichiro Suzuki, the boss of Claw, and one of the strongest espers in the world. *Was able to compete against Keiji Mogami, the strongest esper and spirit in history. *Defeated Teru, Serizawa, and Dimple. *Was able to take out several Yokai by himself. *His psychic powers have caused people to form a cult about him out of admiration. *Destroyed the legendary Kuchisake-onna. *Totally has a harem *Has never killed a single living person (even when he attempted to) *Learned to fully embrace his emotions *Managed to telepathically call out to aliens outside the solar system Weaknesses *He often restrains his power in order to not kill anyone. *Astral Projection leaves his body vulnerable. *His full power takes a while to unlock. *When he does give in due to anger, he has a small tendency to become more rash and much less of the deep thinker he is *To access his strongest form, he needs to be knocked out. *Physically weak without using his powers. *Emotionally unstable. Fun Facts * Mob's face greatly resembles Saitama, the protagonist of ONE's other famous work, One Punch Man. * ONE has stated that, if Mob and Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from One Punch Man, were to fight, there is no answer to who would win. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Mob Psycho 100 Category:Web Comic Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Child Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Japanese Characters